In a loom, it is required to selectively raise and lower the warp threads so that the weft thread may be passed through the shed. A shuttle may facilitate passing the weft through the shed.
Typical looms provide shafts or harnesses, containing one or more heddles, that facilitate selectively raising and lowering the warp.
One example of a type of loom is a table loom. The table loom is generally placed on a table or stand. An operator manually moves the shafts or harnesses to manipulate the warp. This type of loom is not portable during operation. Additionally, because an operator must use her hands to move the shafts or harnesses, she must drop the shuttle periodically whenever the shafts or harnesses must be moved.
Another type of loom is a floor loom. A floor loom rests on a stand, and includes foot pedals called treadles. The treadles operatively connect to the shafts or harnesses. By manipulating the treadles, an operator may move the shafts or harnesses, thus creating a shed through which a weft may be passed. A floor loom frees up an operator's hands, so that she may continue to move the shuttle through the warp and need not drop the shuttle in order to manipulate the shafts or harnesses. This type of loom still presents the disadvantage, however, that it is not portable during operation. Additionally, the floor loom may be unsuitable for an operator who lacks full use of his or her legs or feet.
Other types of looms include power looms (whose shafts or harnesses are manipulated by machine), frame looms, and back strap looms. None of these looms are portable during operation. The looms may also require complex parts and mechanisms for their operation, which can lead to significant expense.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a loom that is inexpensive, portable during operation, and frees an operator's hands from having to manipulate the shafts or harnesses. Additionally, there is a need for a method of operating a portable loom, whereby an operator is able to transport the loom during operation.